They All Lived Story 44: L'chaiim
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: A festive season of birth, love, and surprise in the Elric family! Ed and Al's grown children face the joyous challenges of  babies, a wedding, an unexpected proposal. Edward and Winry and the others get to enjoy the fruits of their children's labors.
1. Chapter 1

**December 4****th****, 1965**

"I'm not sure I can do this," Lia commented warily.

"Of course you can," Alyse replied encouragingly.

Lia was grateful that Alyse had the good grace not to look too amused. All Lia could see from her seat on the couch was whatever wasn't blocked by the swell of her belly. "Tell that to these guys," she sighed as she braced with her arms and hefted herself up off the couch in her living room and stood, steadying herself until she was sure of her balance, which seemed to shift daily.

"See," Alyse smiled sympathetically.

Lia refrained from sticking her tongue out at her as she waded towards the restroom. "I still can't believe you talked me into being a bride's maid like this."

"You won't still be pregnant when I get married," Alyse pointed out.

"I better not be!" Lia half laughed as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She was less than two weeks from her due date and still pregnant. The twins, she was assured, were just fine and growing like weeds. As if she couldn't have told that by how much inconceivably bigger her stomach had grown in the past couple of months. Every time Lia was sure she was out of room, the twins found a way to stretch and distend things just a bit further.

When she finally finished her business and went back into the living room Alyse was back at the coffee table going through the thick portfolio that was her _wedding book._ Everything that had to do with organizing, planning, and putting on her and Cal's wedding was in there.

"You know, it would be tough to believe there's anything not left already to be decided," Lia chuckled.

Alyse looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "It's funny, but this is the first time in years I've been nervous about an event not going off almost perfectly."

"Even though you have a wedding coordinator?" Lia asked. Alyse had gotten someone else she knew to actually run the event while she was busy being the bride.

"I've never been the bride," Alyse chuckled. "Being a bride's maid is difficult enough sometimes, when there's someone else arranging a wedding I'm in."

"So are you just nervous about the ceremony planning?" Lia had noticed that, the closer the date came, the more Alyse slowly wound – not unlike herself and her impending birth. Though it didn't always seem to be related to the details of whatever planning or preparation were under way.

Alyse set down her pencil, and shrugged. "No. Really I… promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course I promise," Lia lowered herself back onto the couch and put her feet up on the footstool. _Stupid swollen ankles. _

"I'm more nervous about after," Alyse admitted. "I'm sure the ceremony will be fine. It's really not complicated. Neither is the reception. But…"

"You're worried about your first time with Cal."

"You make it sound like I'm fourteen," Alyse chuckled, though she looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, I am. Even though Cal tells me I shouldn't be. I just can't help but wonder how I'll measure up, you know?"

Lia had always been kind of glad that Ethan had been as out-of the dating scene as he had been when they were teenagers. They had both gone to their wedding night virgins; equally inexperienced and there had been no worry of being compared to anyone else. "Cal knows you're worried."

"I mentioned it to him," Alyse confirmed. "I don't really mind that he's been with other women in the past. I just didn't realize until recently that I'm one of the least experienced on that list."

"Do you think Cal cares?" Lia smiled sympathetically, but she hoped she could tell her friend what she needed to hear that might actually help. "This will be different for him too, won't it? For once, there's real love involved, and this time, there's a lot more invested in it. I'm positive he's not going to be thinking about any other women while he's with you."

"I just don't want to embarrass myself."

"Then you're in for a long marriage," Lia chuckled. "Sometimes that's half the fun. Guys aren't perfect either, no matter how experienced they are."

"And you'd know this how?" Alyse asked with arched eyebrows.

Lia's grin widened. "The girls in my birth-coaching classes like to talk… a lot." Pregnant women were, she had discovered, often much less shy about discussing personal things. It was sort of like, since there was no way to deny their own experiences with sexual intimacy – which were increasingly evident – there was no problem with the impropriety in talking about the acts – and the men – that led to it.

Alyse looked mildly scandalized, and Lia remembered how Sara liked to tease her cousin about how proper she was sometimes. "I'm not sure I want to know what gets said in those conversations."

"Then I'll let you find out for yourself in a few years," Lia eased up. "But really, with Cal's experience, do you think he'll _let_ you embarrass yourself?"

Clearly, Alyse hadn't thought of that. Some of the tension seemed to go out of her. "You have a point. It's not like anyone but him and I would ever know anyway."

"Not unless you decide to tell someday," Lia agreed.

Alyse's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Not in my lifetime!"

**December 6****th****, 1965**

"Wow, this is quite a place," Tore grinned as he looked around the now-almost-completely-furnished town house that would soon be the home of Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Fischer. All the floors were warm, dark wood or creamy tile, save for the carpeting in the bedrooms. The matching furniture, the kitchen and other rooms slowly being populated by wedding gifts.

Cal chuckled as he showed him around. "I can't take credit for most of it. Alyse is the one who's good at coordinating things. It's like she sees the world in patterns I don't."

"Some people might call it matching," Tore teased.

"Something most guys in the military can't do," Cal countered as he finished showing Tore the home-office and the game room in what was essentially the basement of the three-story town house and they returned to the main sitting area.

"I noticed you've got two empty rooms upstairs," Tore noted.

Cal paused and looked momentarily embarrassed. "Yeah… Alyse isn't going to decorate those just yet."

"Oh really," Tore grinned. He didn't have to ask. Alyse was saving them for when they had kids.

"Yeah," was all Cal said on the subject. "So, that's the whole house."

"It's comfortable," Tore let the subject slide for once. The man was getting married in less than a month. He didn't need any more stress! Tore's hand was halfway to his pocket before he realized something… no ashtrays. Alyse didn't like smoke. "Hey, where should I…" he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and held them up.

"Back balcony," Cal replied with a semi-apologetic smile as they headed through the open dining area to the sliding doors that opened onto the balcony above the little back yard. "House rule."

"Alyse's rule," Tore commented, though he just shrugged as he popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You want one?" he asked as he leaned against the railing.

Cal shook his head. "No thanks."

Tore exhaled and relaxed. "She's already got you trained, huh?"

Cal gave him a half-joking shove in the shoulder. "It's her place too, and it's not like it's a big deal."

"Sorry," Tore apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well, watch it." Cal didn't sound particularly insulted though.

"Nervous already?" Tore asked with a smile. "You've got weeks left."

Cal looked sideways at him, and a slow smile crossed his face. "Yeah… and I wish it was over already; the whole deal. All I want out of this is Alyse. As long as she's happy I'll do whatever she wants me to do to have her."

Which meant, in this case, keeping everyone else happy by having a nice wedding and not just going down to the judge and getting papers signed. Though, from what Tore had seen of the wedding plans, it was a very simple, elegant wedding. He'd been to enough of them now to know the difference. "I bet she appreciates it."

"She does," Cal chuckled. "She told me as much. And really, I don't mind the whole wedding so much. She deserves a day to feel special and celebrate, and I can get away with my dress uniform."

Better than a suit anyway. Tore nodded. "It's a pretty small thing to go through to have a girl who wants you for the rest of her life, isn't it?"

The look on Cal's face was quietly goofy enough Tore could have teased him for the rest of his life, but he didn't. "It sure is," his friend replied.

Tore couldn't help laughing. "I'm happy for you two, really. Actually, I'm kinda jealous."

"Your turn will come eventually," Cal snickered. "Cecilia seems pretty attached to you."

Tore took a long, slow drag. "Yeah," he breathed. "I don't know. She's a nice girl, and she's a great girlfriend."

"But?" Cal looked askance.

Tore shrugged. "I don't know. Mostly we have sex and fool around. Drink a bit, play cards, or hang out with her friends."

"Great relationships have been based on less," Cal replied encouragingly. "Besides, you're young enough there's no rush."

"Thank goodness for that," Tore replied. He envied Cal and Alyse their happiness and their bond. He wanted it, he just wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. Could he and Cecilia have something like that? Well, maybe. They got along well, and really never quarreled. She was already turning into his longest-lasting girlfriend. "Anyway, we can't both give up being bachelors yet," he grinned.

"Of course not," Cal agreed. "The ladies of Central would die of heartbreak."

**December 9****th****, 1965**

"I'm done with my homework, Dad!" Ian chimed in eagerly from the kitchen table.

Aldon turned away from the counter where he was chopping up beef and vegetables for a roast for dinner. Cassie was working late that evening. "You're sure?" Ian had a tendency to skate by so he could get out and do things faster.

"Positive," Ian nodded, holding up the sheet of paper. "See? I finished all my sums."

Aldon took the assignment and looked over the math. For once, they were all correct. "Looks good. So what's the plan this afternoon, sports or rehearsal?" Ian played outside with his friends a lot, but he had also started trying out for every little production the Resembool school or community decided to put on. He was a pretty good actor too.

"Rehearsal," Ian grinned as he bounded out of his chair and grabbed an apple off the table. "The Solstice play is in two weeks! We can't slack off now."

"No, I guess you can't," Aldon agreed. "All right, you can go. But make sure you come home as soon as it's over." If there was one thing he loved about Resembool, it was how safe it was. He couldn't have imagined letting his kids walk home alone in Central at night; not at the age of eight or nine.

"I will," Ian promised as he vanished back out the door.

Today, that left Coran and Reichart at the table, bent over much larger piles of work. Urey was already off somewhere – almost certainly with a book in hand – and little Edward was playing with his stuffed dog on the couch. Coran was no longer grounded, but it didn't seem to make much difference. Ever since Maggie had broken up with him while Aldon and Cassie were on vacation, he hadn't seemed interested in going out much after school anyway.

"What about you two?" Aldon asked.

"I'm gonna be at this for a while," Reichart sighed. "Teacher assigned a lot of math. We've got a big test on Friday."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Aldon smiled reassuringly. He waited a moment, but got no response from Coran, who was staring down at the paper in front of him. "Coran?"

His oldest son didn't respond for a moment, then seemed to realize he was being spoken to. "What?"

"I was asking if you had afternoon plans," Aldon asked again patiently. He took extra pains lately not to butt heads with his son over anything unnecessary.

"This," Coran gestured at the sheet again. It had maybe five sentences on it. "It's a paper on Amestrian history."

"Any particular topic?"

"We got assigned topics," Coran replied, looking utterly unenthusiastic. "Mine's on the 1737 Border War with Creta."

Amestris had been a much smaller state then, Aldon remembered vaguely. "I take it the paper's not coming quickly." Given that Coran's book was closed, he couldn't imagine his son's mind was actually on his work.

Coran scowled. "If it was I'd be done already, all right?"

"Hey, it was an observation," Aldon replied. "You've got everything else done it looks like. When's this due?"

Eyes refused to meet his. "Tomorrow."

_Of course. _"Well if you can't focus, you might take a quick break," Aldon suggested. It wouldn't do Coran any good to sit there and stare at the paper until his mind was focused on work, and even he knew sometimes that just didn't happen when you wanted it to. "Have a snack, go for a walk, go tinker with something in the shop for half an hour. You've been working pretty hard." All of the other homework _was_ finished.

Coran nodded and set down his pencil. "Yeah, okay. Can I go for a run?"

"Sure," Aldon agreed. He had laughed when his Dad told him about that suggestion. After all, he'd given Aldon the same advice and it had worked… mostly. "Maybe it'll help clear your head."

"I hope so," Coran replied as he stood and stretched, then headed for his room.

Aldon watched his son leave to change, then shook his head. "Was I ever that bad?"

"You could ask Grandpa," Reichart chuckled, and Aldon realized he had spoken aloud.

Aldon gave his second son a playful ruffle of his hair, and grinned. "You don't ask questions that you don't really want the answers to," he quipped.

On the wall, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Aldon picked up.

"Don, it's me," Cassie said on the other end. She sounded tired.

"What's up?"

"Can you come down here?"

"To the clinic?" Why would she need him there?

"Yes," she replied simply. "I… it'll just be easier if you come here. I can't explain on the phone."

Aldon couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his wife sound so drained and yet fighting to stifle emotions at the same time. She was keeping in control, but barely. What could have happened? "Sure, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, honey." Cassie hung up.

Aldon turned around and looked at the last two boys. "Reichart, keep an eye on Edward for me will you? I need to run into town."

Reichart nodded, looking worried. "Yeah. Was that Mom?"

"It was," Aldon went over to the rack and grabbed his coat, grateful it hadn't snowed yet this winter. "Don't worry," he smiled as he headed out the door. "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about."

**December 10****th**** 1965**

"Ethan Elric wake up!"

Ethan jerked, blinked groggily, and felt the mist of sleep lift from the pleasant image of a fresh hot blackberry pie steaming on the table. No…that wasn't right. The sheets once more became reality, along with the hand on his shoulder, shoving insistently. He opened his eyes. "Lia…what…?" He sat up sharply. Her face said everything. "Now?"

Lia straightened up, pulling back her hand from his arm. The other rested on her distended belly as she nodded and managed a bemused shake of her head. "Well _yes._ No, I just woke you for your health. My water broke."

Days of on and off contractions, another false start, and now they were finally getting somewhere! Ethan came instantly awake, the way he always did when it came to medical situations. "All right," he smiled as he swung his legs around to his side of the bed and stood up. "Contractions?"

"Steady," Lia winced. "About…oooooh four minutes apart!"

"Easy," Ethan hurried around the bed to her, mentally focusing. Labor…delivery. He knew these things. "Everything's fine. That's good. Any pain?"

"More like pressure," Lia assured him, "In my lower back."

Okay. They had been expecting that, given the positioning of the two babies. "Is standing or lying down more comfortable?"

"Definitely standing," Lia nodded, clearly calming as they talked. He knew what to do, and he knew she did too. Not that classes and discussions really prepared anyone for the immediacy of the real thing. "I've been… walking around for a bit," she admitted. "I got up for a glass of water and to go to the bathroom and well…"

"At least the bed is clean," Ethan chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers and gathered her hands in his. "Will you be all right if I go downstairs and give Ren a call?" Ethan was more than capable of delivering a baby in most circumstances, even dealing with a lot of complications on his own with alchemy, but they had all agreed that it would be for the best if there was at least one other doctor on hand who was _not_ the over-eager father to be.

Lia nodded. "Oh yes, we'll be fine; just pacing the floor."

"Good practice for when they get here," Ethan teased gently. His heart fluttered. This was it! _Focus, focus Ethan. _"I'll be right back, promise."

* * *

"More coffee?" Edward asked Winry with a bleary smile when she came down into the kitchen.

Winry, dressed now, smiled back. "Yes please. Is that breakfast I smell?"

"It will be soon," Ed promised. It had been impossible to sleep through Ethan pounding up and down the stairs, not that he had wanted to. He and Winry had both gotten up before Ren arrived, and spent the rest of the night doing what they could to keep busy and be helpful. For Ed, that meant keeping busy. "How's Lia?"

"Tired, uncomfortable," Winry replied as she took the offered cup of coffee. "But making good progress. It shouldn't be more than a few hours at most now."

"You know, for most things that would seem like a long time," Ed shook his head, turning back to the eggs he was scrambling on the stove. "I bet it does to Lia."

"Of course it does," Winry said. "There's nothing longer in the world than labor."

"I'm not arguing." Ed knew better than to do that! "Is Ethan's idea working?" His son had proposed an idea that, with alchemy, ought to help take some of the exhaustive work of labor off of his wife. Ed could feel the energy of alchemy being performed upstairs, ever so subtly.

"It seems to be," Winry nodded. "At least, Ethan and Ren are happy, and Lia's doing well."

"Good." That was really what mattered. Ed hoped that there were no complications with this one. Ethan a father…. It had kept Ed's mind wandering back ever since he woke up – as it had a lot recently – to the drama and anxiety and pain surrounding Ethan's own birth. "I hope it stays that way."

"It will." Winry's hand settled gently on his shoulder. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

It all became a blur; a crystalline clear blur – if such things were possible - of joy and anxiety, sweat and exhaustion, a blurred line of energy between Ethan and his wife and their children; a working team as he gently gave of his own energy to help boost Lia as she labored. Ethan felt he would remember every moment as it happened, and yet was sure minutes later he couldn't recall a bit. It was all the here, now, as his beautiful, talented, brave, amazing wife performed one of the finest miracles of nature.

"You're doing great," he assured her during the brief break between contractions, not too tired himself but a bit sweaty from the exertion involved in helping her out.

Lia looked grateful, but distracted. "Tell me that…when they're out," she panted, taking in a few long deep breaths; all she had time for anymore between contractions. "Okay!"

Ethan took his cue and once more began to feed her energy to help replenish her own and ease her discomforts.

Ren, down at the business end of their bed, stood visibly between the spread of Lia's knees. _She_ appeared perfectly calm. "Okay, push again, Lia."

Lia nodded and did as she was told. They were close, Ethan could tell. The first babe was lined up, nearly out, with the second ready to come along behind. Positioning was perfect, thank goodness.

Ethan lost count of contractions before Lia let out a huge gasp and for a moment went limp. A small cry split the air, and Ethan was torn between looking at his wife or at the new life that had just come into the world from the other end.

Lia opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him. "That's…one."

Ethan felt tears stinging his eyes, but no shame in them as he caressed her face with one hand. "It is." He looked up at Ren then, who had already tied and cut the umbilical cord and held the crying baby easily. "What is it?"

Ren gave a knowing smile. "A boy, what else?"

Ethan looked at her a moment, then laughed. Indeed! Exhilaration washed through him. "We have a son… did you hear that Lia?" He smiled down at her.

She nodded. "I bet he's….handsome…" she winced then and gasped.

Ethan felt himself snap back into a working frame of mind. There was still another one in there! _How could I forget? _Distracted of course… this was why Ren was here.

The tiny boy was handed off to Winry, standing quietly out of the way except as needed, and Ethan did his best to think about the other child still in Lia's womb, fighting to make its way into the world right behind it's brother. Another boy? It wouldn't surprise him, with family history. Yet somehow his Dad and Mom had managed to at least have Sara!

Ten minutes later it was well and truly done. Ethan sat on the edge of the bed next to Lia, his heart so full it might burst with joy and amazement as he held one newly-diapered baby in his hands. His son, washed clean, wrinkled and rosy and protesting loudly the chill of the room! Ethan wrapped the baby back up in the soft green blanket, the critical examination completed for himself. _Ten fingers, ten toes, everything in place. _His son – unlike him – was born whole and utterly without the need for auto-mail.

"Are you ready for more of a handful?" Winry asked with a gentle smile as held out the other baby.

_There really are two of them._ Science and knowledge had not really prepared him for the gravity of the truth of seeing, and holding, two babies at once. Ethan nodded, his throat constricting. "Yeah. I want to hold her too." A boy and a girl; the perfect pair.

Lia lay beside him, exhausted, but smiling as she reached out and brushed their son's cheek lightly with one finger. "They're perfect."

"They are," Ethan agreed softly as he shifted his son to fit his daughter in his other arm.

Aside from gender, not currently visible, they looked remarkably similar. Of course, since they had the same parents and were the same age, he supposed it made sense. "So I guess we get to use our top pick for boy and girl names."

"Did you ever narrow those down?" Ren teased as she began to wash up using a basin of hot water Winry had brought up earlier.

Lia, resting her head against Ethan's arm so she could watch her babies, chuckled. "In the last couple of days," she admitted. "Their names are Eamon and Lily."

"Beautiful," Winry beamed. "I know your father will approve."

"Of course he will," Ethan chuckled. His son's name started with an E. "You want to hold them?" He looked down at his wife.

"Do you need to ask?" Lia teased as she propped herself up a little more. Ethan gently transferred first Eamon and then Lily into their mother's arms. He already ached to hold them again, but he knew he had to share them. Her expression softened as she gently kissed each on the head. "Hello sweethearts," she cooed gently. "How does it feel to have space of your own?"

"Swaddled up, probably not much different," Ethan chuckled. "What about you?"

"Deflated," said Lia. "But less tired than I thought I'd be."

"Thank Ethan," Ren smiled. "He looks a _little_ better than you do."

Ethan kissed Lia's cheek. "I love you."

"I noticed," she replied softly as she nodded down at their drowsy newborn children. "You and I made them after all."

* * *

Edward watched his son scarf down breakfast with a feeling of amusement and pride. Okay, so it was more like brunch by this point, and cold, but Ethan didn't seem to mind. He had never looked happier. "They're good looking kids," Ed commented.

"They look like Lia," Ethan grinned around a mouthful of eggs and toast. "I can still hardly believe they're here."

"Yeah well, don't choke in your rush to get back upstairs," Ed chuckled. He knew Winry and Ren were helping Lia get cleaned up and dealing with the usual mess of birth. The twins were fine. "I expect Lia wouldn't forgive you if you died eating toast."

Ethan chuckled. "Well, that's true." He slowed down a little.

Ed took Winry's plate – the last to be used – into the kitchen to wash. Behind him he heard the phone ring.

"I've got it," Ethan called out. That was fine, given the day it was probably someone calling for an update and congratulations. "Aldon!" he heard Ethan exclaim happily. "You have great timing."

Ed half-listened to the chatter as Ethan eagerly told his older brother all about the two newest members of the family. There was a note of awe in his son's voice that Ed had heard whenever Ethan talked about any birth he had assisted with, but this one was special. "Yep, both blonde so far," Ethan kept going. "Yeah, oh, okay, what's up?... Really? Wow! Oh, yeah, I'll put him on." A moment later, "Dad! Don wants to talk to you."

Ed wiped his hands and went back into the other room. "Done talking his ear off are you?" he teased as he took the receiver. "Hey, what's up?"

"Good morning, Grandpa," Aldon chuckled. "He's pretty wired this morning isn't he?"

"Can you blame him?" Ed laughed.

"No, not a bit," Aldon agreed. He sounded tired himself.

"How're you doing?" Ed asked curiously. "I know we didn't keep _you_ up half the night."

"No," Aldon replied. "Your granddaughter did that."

"Well how… wait what?" Ed took a moment to stare at the phone for lack of a face to look at. Aldon had said they couldn't have anymore! And Cassie sure hadn't been expecting right?

Aldon snickered on the other end of the line. "Relax, Dad. We didn't somehow find a way to make kids in two months. No we… we adopted a baby girl."

Which made a lot more sense, though Ed got the feeling there was more to the story. "Well, congratulations," Ed replied bemusedly. "How did this come about?"

"One of the women in town died in childbirth yesterday," Aldon explained. "Her husband died a few months ago; complications to injuries after the war. Cassie was there to help with the delivery and… well there's no other living family now to take her. We talked it over, and we just couldn't leave her."

"I don't blame you." Ed felt teary eyed just thinking about it. "What do the boys think?"

"They're still getting used to her," Aldon chuckled. "She's quite sure of what she wants and not shy about asking. Fortunately she seems to like the formula recipe Cassie's got."

"Well that's good," said Ed. A hungry baby was not a happy one. At least since she was a newborn, she would probably get used to her new mother quickly. "So, does this new little darling have a name? What does she look like?"

"Callista," Aldon replied. "That's what Cassie's always wanted to name a girl, and I'm not too sure if it'll stay, but right now she's got a thick fluff of red hair."

"A redhead, just what this family needs!" Ed shook his head. "She sounds like a doll. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well we'll be up for Alyse's wedding," Aldon reminded him. "Everyone can meet her then."

"Six kids; your mother is going to question your sanity, you know that right?"

"She has for years," Aldon took the teasing in stride. "At least this time it was all Cassie's idea! Oh owww…."

"She heard you huh?" Ed asked.

"No… Callista's little hand found my chest hair. I'm gonna go Dad. We're doing a little room rearranging today."

"I can see where that might be necessary." Ed couldn't help smiling to himself. "Give everyone a hug from your mother and me all right?"

"I will," Aldon promised. "Oh, and tell Ethan that having them in pairs is cheating!"

Ed almost dropped the phone from laughter. "I will."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Edward and Alphonse named this chapter._ L'chai-im_ means "To Life" in Hebrew. It's a traditional toast. Given the plotlines in this story, it fit. ;) And the boys said that after living in Germany (and Continental Europe as a whole) for several years they were at 'least' passing familiar with Hebrew. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**December 21****st****, 1965**

"Oh my goodness, she's adorable!" Winry gushed as she took Callista right out of Aldon's arms when he came into the living room. "Hello beautiful girl, I'm Granny." The tiny redhead blinked up at her quietly. From a newborn, it might as well have been a smile. Winry's heart had gone out to her the moment she heard what had happened, and she could see immediately why Cassie and Aldon hadn't been able to let her go to someone else. "So many new grandchildren, I'm going to run out of hands," she chuckled.

"Seems like it's too late," Aldon chuckled. "Three in two days, that's got to be a record."

"One none of us needs to break," Ethan joined them, Lily cradled in his arms. The eleven-day-old seemed to be taking everything about as well – or too stunned to respond much – as her new cousin.

Aldon shrugged. "Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem." He looked at Lily with interest. "She's a doll, isn't she? Nice work, brother."

Ethan sniggered. "Lia did most of the work. I get to make up for that now."

"I thought you looked tired," Aldon teased. "So I know there's a nephew around here that goes with her."

"Cassie's already got a hold of him," Ethan replied.

Winry glanced over and saw that just that had happened. Cassie was holding Eamon and both women were chatting congenially. Motherhood was definitely a shared bond. Winry smiled down at Callista. "I think you'll like it here," she said softly. "It's a nice family to be a part of."

"I think so," Ed surprised her as he came up behind, peeking over her shoulder. "The more the merrier."

"Here, you want a turn?" Winry nodded at Callista, who seemed quite happy to be passed around.

"You bet," Ed grinned, willingly taking her. "She's the only one I haven't held yet."

Winry felt happy warmth fill her as she watched Ed cuddle her. Ed with babies was so cute. He just melted. She turned back to Aldon and Ethan, who were still exchanging brotherly banter. "Now what about my _other_ grandsons?" she asked Aldon pointedly. Just because she had seen them a couple of months ago for over a week didn't mean she hadn't missed them!

"Coming over with Sara after they finish getting the rest of our stuff unloaded over there," Aldon replied. There just wasn't room for them to stay with Ed and Winry anymore; not with the twins occupying one of the bedrooms, and leaving only the single guestroom open. "We figured descending all at once might be a bit much," he smiled.

"Good idea," Ethan grinned, "Though we've had a lot of visitors. I think the kids are getting used to it."

"Is there anybody _not_ coming to the barbecue tonight?" Aldon asked Winry. There was no way the Elric clan didn't have a big family dinner when they were all in town. This would also be the first one to include Cal.

Winry thought a moment. "No, I think everyone and peripherals are coming."

"Does that include Tore's new girlfriend?" Aldon looked curious.

"Yes, Cecilia is invited," Winry nodded. She had to admit she was curious to meet the girl herself. Tore hadn't brought her over any of the nights he'd come over for dinner before now, though he talked about her a little more lately. He seemed a little uneasy, but he had agreed he'd like to invite her over this time. She would, after all, be at the wedding.

"Cool. I don't know much about her," Aldon admitted.

"None of us do," Ethan filled in as he rocked Lily, who had begun to hiccup. He put her up on his shoulder and started patting gently. "I think Tore's nervous that she won't fit in with the family."

Aldon scoffed. "That's pretty hard to do."

"Still, for his sake, go easy on him," Winry cautioned. Tore had long since stopped fussing over not being a part of the family himself. He still came over for dinner regularly, and he never complained about being required to smoke on the back porch. He followed the house rules, was polite and friendly, and he just _was_ family. Which was, she suspected, part of why he was so nervous now about bringing home a girl. If he hadn't cared about their opinions, he wouldn't have been concerned.

"Relax Mom," Aldon smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

Edward found the safest place it was possible to be during a full Elric family gathering; manning his grill where he was less likely to be run over by the kids - who knew better than to run around near cooking food – or the women who were way too bubbly and excited as they talked about the three new arrivals and the upcoming wedding in a week. He got to speak to everyone as their personal orders – if they had any – came up, but he wasn't likely to get run over!

The grill was also the best place to observe everyone, and Ed took full advantage of that fact. He chuckled to himself as Alyse cooed over Lily, Eamon, and Callista in turn, and Cal smiled and nodded, though he looked torn between awe and nerves watching Alyse play with babies. _Get used to the idea, Fischer. If I know my niece, you're not going to have too long to wait before she wants one of her own._ Alyse looked happy, and the most relaxed he had seen her in weeks.

"Got any chicken done yet, Ed?" Alphonse asked as he joined him, grinning.

"What, not having the steak?" Ed nodded towards a few large sirloins he'd splurged on. They were nearly three times the amount of meat as the chicken breasts.

Al shook his head. "Maybe after I walk my daughter down the aisle."

Ahhh. Ed chuckled. "Your loss. More for me."

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," Al replied with amusement. He looked back over his shoulder and took in the same view Ed had been watching. "It's going to be hard not to cry in front of everyone," he admitted. "I mean, I'm happy that she's happy, but after this, she's really all grown up."

"I've got news," Ed teased. "She moved out of the house years ago."

"Yeah… but now I'm not the man who's number one in her life," Al replied softly. "I know Cal will take care of her, but now I'm really starting to feel like the house is empty."

"There's the two of you, Gracia, and a pile of cats," Ed snickered. "But if you're feeling the empty nest that badly, you could always adopt."

"No thanks," Al gave him a nudge in the shoulder. "I didn't say we wanted to start all over again! Elicia and I are quite happy with grandkids."

"So you're over the fact that your daughter's going to actually sleep with her husband?"

"Don't start, Ed."

It was time to lay off. Ed grinned and flipped the chicken. It was almost done. "So," Ed asked casually. "What do you think of Tore's new girlfriend?" He had been watching the young woman interact with his family for over an hour, and he was curious about his brother's opinion.

Al shrugged. "She seems all right. A little nervous maybe, but who wouldn't be at a get together this big full of strangers?"

And big names; Ed knew Cecilia came from one of the less-affluent families in Central. Not that it bothered him, being small-town country stock himself, but he supposed that having dinner in the backyard of the Fullmetal Alchemist and all the associated military officers and well-to-do that now came with the name might be kind of daunting. "That's true. She just seems like she's trying a little too hard."

"She wants us to like her," Al shrugged. "Maybe she feels out of her depth."

"I'm not saying I don't like her or anything," Ed nodded. "I don't like to make snap judgments about people."

Al snorted a laugh. "You? You used to know if you liked or hated someone in about fifteen seconds."

"When I was Coran's age," Ed shot back. "For Tore's sake, I want to like her."

"But?"

"Does there have to be a but?" Ed asked.

"I can hear it even when you don't say it, Brother," Al grinned.

Ed flipped a chicken breast over onto Al's waiting plate, and the rest onto the plate ready to go over to the picnic table. "She's just not at all what I was expecting given Tore's past girlfriends."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not entirely." Given some of the girls Tore had gone out with, Ed would have called it an improvement. Compared to others, not so much. "Just very different I guess." He looked over to where Cecilia was chatting with Sara who was – Ed had to admit – the most likely to be judgmental, if only because she was not as patient with other women sometimes as the others. His daughter formed her own opinions as quickly and solidly as Ed had – and often still did.

Sara was, for the moment, smiling politely. Ed wondered what she thought of Cecilia's low-slung clingy top that Ed was sure she only got away with because the weather that afternoon was unseasonably pleasant. His daughter's neatly-plaited hair contrasted with Cecilia's unruly wind-ruffled curls, and Sara's outfit was simple slacks and a sweater and covered nearly everything. Cecilia wore fairly daring make-up. If Sara wore any, Ed couldn't honestly tell and it was something he didn't feel the type of question he really needed or cared to ask his daughter.

Al shrugged. "Her humor's a little rough, but not much different from most of the folks at HQ really. I bet when she feels more comfortable with everyone she'll relax."

"You're probably right," Ed agreed. Cecilia hadn't directly avoided him, but she also hadn't approached him without Tore. She was probably just intimidated. He pulled his steak off the grill, leaving it empty for the moment. "All right. Let's eat!"

* * *

"I don't think they liked me," Cecilia sighed as she and Tore walked back towards her place in the gathering dusk.

"What are you talking about?" Tore looked at her, slightly surprised. "You seemed to get along fine with everyone."

"Are they always that stodgy then?" Cecilia complained with a slight shrug. "I mean, they didn't really laugh at my jokes, and who ever heard of a party without drinks?"

"The Elrics don't drink at family gatherings," Tore replied, biting his tongue, a little irritated. He'd warned her in advance, kindly, when he'd suggested a bottle of wine might not be the best getting-to-know-you present.

"Well that's no fun," Cecilia pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "They're so straight-laced you wouldn't even know half of them are military."

"It's out of respect for Fullmetal," Tore explained a little further.

"What?" She looked sideways at him. "He can't hold his liquor huh? I'm surprised."

"That's not what I meant," Tore objected, surprised at how much her comment bugged her. Normally, he didn't feel like he had to stand up for Fullmetal. After all, he was famous! He could have busted up Central now and people would assume there was a perfectly good reason. He just… he wanted to know if Cecilia and the Elrics had any chance of getting along. He liked her, especially in bed, but he had thought the afternoon went well, and apparently he was wrong.

Cecilia offered him a cigarette. "Sorry, I just… I hardly knew what to say! I just felt like I was being weighed and judged every time I opened my mouth."

"You don't have to be so self-conscious," Tore smiled, feeling a little sympathy. He was getting used to her insecurities. It wasn't quite as bad now as it had been when they first met. "I think they like you."

"Really?" She looked at him suspiciously, and then a look of immense relief crossed her face. "Oh good. I'm sure if you say so you're right. I mean, you know them better than I do."

Tore lit his own cigarette and took a long, relaxing drag. "Yeah. They're good people, Cecilia. I mean, they've treated me like their own since I came to live with them even when I wasn't as thankful as I should have been. You still want to be my date at the wedding right?"

"Of course I do, silly," she giggled then, taking his arm. "I've already got the perfect dress for it!"

Tore relaxed. Cecilia was happy again; that always made life easier. "Then why don't we get back and you can show me how you look in it?"

"But I'm already wearing a dress," Cecilia teased.

Tore grabbed her around the waist. "So I'll help you get undressed first."

**December 23****rd****, 1965**

"You look heavenly."

Alyse looked over her shoulder at her mother and chuckled. "In your totally unbiased opinion?"

Elicia beamed. "Of course."

Alyse looked back into the dress shop's mirror. Final fitting, and she was trying not to feel too emotional. The soft pale champagne near-white in which she was sheathed – strapless and tight-bodiced with a full round skirt that turned to a train at the back that fanned out along the floor like a white peacock's tail laid flat, round and elegant and embroidered in a swirl of white vines and flowers. The same designs decorated the bodice, picked out in tiny pearls. Edging the top of the bodice and the edge of the skirt from her low-laced back down and around the interior arc of the skirt was a satin edging in the forget-me-not-to-twilight blue that her brides' maids were wearing. "I just hope Cal likes it." The blue, just paler than jewel tones, was not military blue, but she had checked to make sure it would compliment Cal's uniform. The dress details were intricate, but subtle.

"Of course he will," Ren chuckled from off to the side. She and Sara and Lia stood off to the side. Ren and Sara were in the soft blue dresses, also strapless and fitted to the curves before flaring from the low-point of the hip. Lia had not yet changed. Her dress was undergoing last-minute changes to make sure it fit her new shape. Having her measured while pregnant would have been relatively useless.

Alyse knew Cal wouldn't object at all to the bare shoulders and arms, or the fitted nature of the bodice. He was not really difficult to please. Privately, she wondered more what he would think of the lingerie she had picked for the occasion later. "So it's ready then." She stepped down to change out of it. "Now you're the only one left," she smiled at Lia.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this when I look like this," Lia sighed, though she smiled ruefully. Two weeks post-baby Alyse thought she looked pretty good considering! After how hugely pregnant she had been for months, the soft roundness that remained and her larger chest still seemed perfectly fine; at least in Alyse's opinion. She didn't blame her friend and cousin for feeling self-conscious.

"You'll look great," Alyse assured her.

"Of course she will," the seamstress smiled. "I have just the thing to make you feel quite happy with how you will look, Madam."

"Oh really?" Lia looked at her skeptically. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever considered trying a corset?"

**December 27****th****, 1965**

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe you actually bought this!" Alyse's face blushed red as she looked at the underwear that had come out of the package she had just opened. Compared to her usual undergarments, it was practically nothing and entirely made of skimpy red lace!

"You're getting married Alyse!" Her friend Kelsey laughed completely unashamed. "To Cal Fischer! I bet he thinks it's totally hot."

The rest of the dozen girls around her had an arrangement of expressions from amusement to nervous smiles. None of the married women – Alyse noted – looked shocked or scandalized even though she didn't _think_ they would own things like this! Or did they?

"Well, thanks Kels," Alyse smiled. She… would consider it. Whose idea had it been that her bachelorette party should include gifts of scanty lingerie? It wasn't the first gift. In fact she now had a small pile of items that made her seriously question the supposed prudence of some of her friends!

After the last few piles, Alyse wasn't sure if she was relieved or more worried to get to the presents from Ren, Lia, Cassie, and Sara.

Alyse sipped her glass of wine before she bravely reached for the next wrapped package. "Should I be afraid?" She looked at Sara suspiciously.

Sara's wicked little smile was sort of unnerving. "You'll just have to see, won't you?"

The wrapping pulled back to reveal something in a soft, icy blue. Worried, Alyse pulled it out and let the silky fabric unfold… and her stomach unknotted. The nightgown – not underwear or a scary bra – was mid-calf length silk, with thin straps and a scoopy neck. The back was kind of low, and it looked loosely clingy, but not like it would show _everything._ It also wasn't see-through! Definitely an improvement. It was daring but… actually pretty. "Wow…thanks."

Sara shrugged and smiled. "You're welcome. It's my opinion that sexy nightwear is only worth it if you enjoy wearing it."

So this was, Alyse guessed, a little more like what Sara might wear if she were feeling daring. So she was right; Sara wasn't the too-sexy-lace type. Or at least, Sara knew Alyse wasn't!

Lia and Ren's choices were similar; one long and silky and pale gold, the other a deep emerald green almost the color of Alyse's eyes, with a subtle floral pattern and fairly tame aside from some playful lacing on the front. Cassie's was artistic- a bolder vibrant blue with watery streaks of green and gold, but while it looked clingy, it hinted and fell nearly to the floor instead of displaying her entire body. _These_ Alyse thought she might feel brave enough to wear… and let Cal take off her. The idea of some of the others made her shudder.

The last of her _gifts_ open, Alyse was relieved when things turned to snacks and chatting. She just hoped it didn't devolve into sex advice! At least, not from some of her friends. She had already privately spoken with anyone she felt comfortable asking questions of, and had the feeling she just wasn't going to be any more prepared for her first night with Cal until it actually happened.

"Okay, ladies!" Kelsey grinned as she returned from the kitchen with more wine. "It's time for a game of truth or dare!"

This… was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I can't believe Alyse is letting you go through with this," Tore grinned as he and Cal approached the bar where Cal's bachelor party was happening.

"She set some conditions," Cal admitted, chuckling. Not that he had really had any objection to them. It wasn't like he was going to be taking his pants off for anything other than to use the bathroom! He didn't even have to worry about whatever Finn had planned. Given that the other alchemist had offered to plan the party, Cal was expecting something fairly wild! "Nothing too hard to meet," he added as they stopped outside the door. He wasn't even required to be sober for tomorrow's rehearsal as long as he showed up. "Tore... I want you to promise me something. If I do anything irrevocably stupid or embarrassing tonight, tomorrow... lie."

Tore sniggered. "What if you don't? How will you know I'm not lying anyway?"

Cal shrugged and shoved open the door. _Here we go. _"Then hopefully I'll remember it."

* * *

It wasn't as bad as some of the things Alyse had heard at Ren's bachelorette party, or Lia's…. it was worse! Alyse could hardly believe some of the things she heard that night. She just hoped she stopped blushing before the rehearsal tomorrow.

"You all right?"

She turned and saw a concerned smile on Ren's face. Lia had left early; she had two babies to feed and take care of after all. She was just glad Ren and Sara were there. They were the only ones whose answers to things hadn't made her embarrassed yet! "Reasonably," she replied, finish off her glass and setting it down.

"It's okay," Cassie joined them, dropping down cross-legged in fuzzy flannel pajamas. "They're being pretty extreme."

"I figured they might be exaggerating," Alyse nodded. "It's still kind of intimidating."

"Hey, we haven't heard from Cassandra yet," Dixie looked up from the gaggle of girls still enjoying the game. "Truth or Dare, Cassie?"

Cassie signed, but grinned. "Truth. I've got nothing to hide."

Alyse waited for the bomb to drop. So many horribly dirty and invasive questions had been asked tonight. She had been spared only because everyone here knew she had no experience worth the questions!

"How often do you and Aldon have sex, would you say?"

"Approximate or exact?" Cassie asked, looking utterly unfazed. Alyse wondered if she would _ever_ be able to have these kinds of conversations without being horribly embarrassed. It was better than when she was fifteen, but tonight she felt like such a novice! She hadn't felt this unknowledgeable about relationships in years.

"Approximate is fine if you don't keep count," Kelsey winked.

Cassie chuckled. "Well we have five sons... you figure it out."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay, more of a personal authorial note. I wrote 45 pages of my Master's Thesis this weekend to finish the draft. The Thesis in question is a Novel (my MA is in Creative Writing). Feeling exhausted, relieved, and mildly accomplished. At least until I get it back and have to edit it next semester. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**December 28****th****, 1965  
**

From what he could remember, it had been a fantastic party. What was almost sad was that Cal remembered nearly every minute of the night before, despite getting thoroughly plastered for the first time in over a year and a half. When Finn planned a party, he really planned a _party. _Loudly raucous, with plenty of booze, cards, music, and a pair of exotic dancers wearing outfits that looked like nothing more than bikinis made of feathers, and breasts that looked in serious danger of coming out of them at any second.

Yep, it had been quite a party. Too bad his head and his stomach hated him at the moment. _So much for wild oats. _

A groan from his floor was enough to convince Cal to open his eyes, grateful he had thick curtains he kept pulled. "Do I wanna know who's on my floor?"

"Only the guy who dragged your ass home last night," Tore grumbled. "Well, technically this morning."

Cal had no idea what time it was. He blinked blearily at the clock until it came into focus. "Aww shit." Ten o'clock already? The rehearsal was at eleven! "'Lyse is gonna kill me if I'm late."

"We'll get there," Tore yawned and sat up, coming into view. "So, do I need to lie to you or not?" he smirked.

Cal shook his head. "Nah, sadly enough, I think I remember it all."

"That's all right, so do I," Tore stood up, still dressed, and tossed a pillow over Cal onto the bed. "Hope you don't mind the crash. It was easier."

"Too drunk to find your own room?" Cal smirked as he sat up slowly.

"I don't have to answer that," Tore replied.

"So, yes." Cal stood and made his way into his little bathroom. Time to sober up and go make Alyse happy.

"You ought to be thanking me," Tore commented. "Roxi wanted me to take _her_ home instead."

Cal stopped in the doorway and turned around. "One of the dancers made a pass at you?"

Tore grinned. "Hey, just 'cause you're off the market doesn't mean everyone is."

"What about Cecilia?"

"I didn't actually go _home_ with her," Tore pointed out. "I told her I couldn't abandon my friend in his hour of need."

"Need?" Cal turned to see just how sorry a state he was in by looking in the mirror.

"Your last few hours of bachelorhood," Tore clarified. "She told me I was too noble for my own good and went looking for unattached meat."

Cal shook his head, washed his face, threw up once, and then brushed his teeth. _Ooooh this is not going to be a good morning without coffee. _"Well _loyal_ comrade… Make coffee!"

"Working on it."

Cal heard clanking in his little kitchenette. When he made his way back out into the main room a few minutes later, it already smelled of thick black heaven. No drinks this morning; he needed a clear head. Thick, black coffee heavily laden with sugar restored some semblance of humanity and clarity to his mind, if barely. "Thanks."

Tore didn't look too much better than Cal felt, but he was grinning anyway. "Well we can't have you showing up looking like last night's party got to you can we? Your legendary reputation would be shot."

"My legendary reputation is about to be shot anyway," Cal retorted. "After tomorrow I'm Colonel Fischer, devoted husband. No more late night bar crawls. No more flirting with half-dressed women looking for random sex. No more waking up hung-over in a strange bed with no memory of the night before…"

"Sounds like you might be looking forward to it," Tore quipped.

Cal smiled. "You know what? I am."

* * *

Alyse felt relief, and then annoyance with herself for even doubting, when Cal showed up at the little chapel-and-reception hall they had booked for the ceremony a good ten minutes before the rehearsal was supposed to start. Tore was right behind him, and both looked bloodshot and tired, but surprisingly clearheaded.

"And how was your night of scandalous debauchery?" she asked her fiancé as she kissed him on the cheek.

Cal startled, and then laughed when he realized she was teasing him. "Much less scandalous and debauched than I expected," he kissed her back. "Do I meet with your standards of being presentable this morning?"

Aside from looking like he hadn't slept a wink, Cal was clean, shaved, not rumpled, and he didn't smell of alcohol or cigarette smoke at all. Alyse smiled. "Exceed," she assured him. "And do I meet your standards?" she asked, feeling playfully coy. It was better than letting herself be nervous.

"You know very well you blow my standards out of the water," Cal grinned. "You're beautiful."

Alyse's heart fluttered. "Thank you," she responded softly. Everyone was gathering, it was almost time to begin. "For more than the compliment."

"I figured," he replied, not at all insulted. "I couldn't disappoint you now, could I?"

"All right everyone," Karine – Alyse's friend who was serving as the coordinator – called out. "It's time to get started!"

"See you up front," Cal smiled nervously before he and Tore headed on up.

Alyse stepped back and watched him go. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up, and relaxed. "Well you don't even look like you were partying last night," she teased her brother.

Will laughed. "You know me. I nursed down one beer all night, and Ethan and I played designated driver."

"So… how wild was it?" Alyse asked. She hadn't wanted to ask Cal or Tore. She knew Finn and had heard legends of the bachelor parties he had thrown fellow alchemists over the years.

"Cal had a few drinks and played cards and left walking under his own power. He didn't smoke once."

"That doesn't answer my question," she pointed out.

Will snickered. "Doesn't it? Relax, Sis. Yes, it was a pretty wild party, but nothing happened that you ought to be worried about, seriously."

That did make her feel better. "Thanks," she gave her brother a squeeze before moving towards her bride's maids. While she hadn't asked him to, she was sort of glad her brother was a reliable – though it proved unnecessary – informant.

**January 1, 1966**

"You're not allowed to look more nervous than the bride," Elicia chuckled as she straightened Alphonse's tie.

Al smiled at his wife and didn't argue with the fussing. Elicia looked like she might erupt in tears of joy at any second. "I'm giving away my only daughter," he protested. "I've never given away the bride at a wedding before."

"If you had I would be worried," Elicia kissed him briefly. "There. You look dashing."

"Dashing is definitely better than old," Al quipped, returning the kiss warmly. "You… you look as lovely as the day we got married." Her dark-champagne colored dress with matching jacket was _very_ flattering.

Elicia blushed slightly. "I appreciate the compliment, Alphonse, but it makes me wonder if we need to get your eyes checked again."

Al gave her a hug then stepped back. His own suit was a beige fabric a couple of shades darker than Elicia's dress. He would match his daughter well. "My vision is fine," he chuckled. So what if he needed reading glasses now? He could always see Elicia perfectly. "At least when it comes to you."

"Enough flirting in here," Will poked his head in the door. "Mom, Alyse wants you in her dressing room."

"I'll be right there," Elicia promised. "Enjoy yourself," she smiled at Al, "And behave!"

"Yeah Dad," Will smirked, "No objections!"

"I have no intention of objecting!" Al exclaimed, pretending to feel hurt. He knew they wouldn't buy it anyway. Then he grinned. "We've already spent too much on this wedding."

* * *

_She's not going to change her mind. She's not going to change her mind. She's not going to change her mind. She's not going to change her mind._

"Hey," Tore appeared in the mirror behind Cal. "You all right?"

Cal swallowed, nodded, and reached for the glass of water on the table beside him. He was glad this was happening in uniform. If he was in a suit right now he'd probably feel even more nervous. The uniform was a comforting familiarity. "I'll be fine." This was a wedding, not a firing squad. He _wanted_ this more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He was five minutes from walking into that chapel and marrying a girl he didn't deserve; one better than anything he could ever have dreamed up.

"Try smiling," Tore suggested.

Cal did. It looked a bit like a grimace. He sighed, dropped it, and took a deep breath. Maybe if he just thought about later. Him, Alyse, alone for their first night in the townhouse together… unbuttoning her dress…. He wouldn't have to imagine her naked anymore.

"Now that's better," Tore chuckled. "Ethan and Will are ready. I hear the girls are too, so let's go okay?"

Cal opened his eyes. Apparently his smile looked better now. "Right, let's go." Time to head in and wait for Alyse so they could get through this. He tried to remember his vows…. They were there in his head… somewhere. It was okay. The Officiant had them. He could be prompted. That was good, because he already didn't remember them.

He was getting married. It was even more surreal than it had been in the last several days, or even months. Every day had been natural, normal, but this…this was huge. Ceremonies always made him nervous. Being the center of attention on something like this… well it just wasn't the same as being the attractive guy in a room full of hot women, or winning at pool, or anything where he felt comfortable. This was a big deal.

More importantly, this big deal meant everything to Alyse… and he wanted it to be perfect. Still… he was getting married! In less than an hour he would be permanently bound to Alyse; her happiness, their life, not just something he wanted, but something that required a commitment he had before this only given to one thing; his alchemy.

He was standing up in front of the assembled crowd before he knew it; not a huge one, and none of them unfriendly faces. They were all military, or the Elrics, or family friends of the Elrics. Cal had no family to call his own, no one he particularly wanted to invite that Alyse wasn't inviting anyway. They all looked eager. Cal wasn't alone – Tore, Will, and Ethan were all standing beside him – but he felt a bit like it. They were behind him, out of view. The room was a white-blue with accents in champagne and that light blue color that Alyse said had a pretty name and looked something between the dusk sky and forget-me-not flowers, but Cal could only think to call blue. There were people… but he could barely see them. He focused on the door at the back of the room like his life depended on it. If nothing else, his sanity did.

His hands were sweating in his gloves despite the fact that it had snowed last night, and beyond the white, through the windows, was an expanse of more brilliant white.

Music… vaguely he remembered there was music for this moment. The small musical group playing it was good… right? He figured they must be since no one was complaining. He couldn't have said. The door was opening.

Ren, Lia, and Sara… not one of Alyse's bride's maids was actually a _maid_. To Cal, they might better have been considered the forerunners – experienced women protecting and ushering in their innocent friend/cousin/sister. Sara especially, who had once been rather vocally against the match, but had actually taken him aside to tell him she was glad he and Alyse were both so happy together; Sara, who looked perfectly calm and serene and elegant.

The music had changed. When had it changed? Cal felt a prickling on his neck. He felt slightly woozy…

And there was the loveliest vision he had ever seen; one that almost made him believe in heaven on the spot. Alyse, in that floating, elegantly wrought bit of work whose details seemed completely irrelevant at the moment. He saw a cloud, an angel with wings, nothing but the beautiful, smiling face of Alyse as she approached him, stepped away from her father, and took Cal's arm.

The connection was electric.

Cal heard nothing much of what was said after that. Not unless it concerned something for him to do. It was almost time, and then it was there. He took both her hands in his, focused on those green eyes – the one thing that could hold him steady in life – and began.

"I, Calvin Fischer, give everything that is mine to you… Alyse Elric. All that I have; my hand, my heart, my conscience… my love, loyalty, and respect… they're yours. Whatever else life tries to throw at us, I know that we'll beat it together because, with you beside me, there's nothing I won't face to keep you here with me. I'll do my best to keep you safe, content, and comfortable, and to be the man you tell me I am, because you've always been able to see him clearer than I can. I love you, and I will love you no matter what, until the end of my days."

He hadn't realized he was shaking until he finished. He managed not to gasp as he took a long, slow breath, and smiled.

Alyse smiled back; eyes shimmering wetly. "I, Alyse Elric, promise to love and respect you, Calvin Fischer, with all the strength and constancy I possess; to be a partner in life and in any challenges we may face. I will do my best to keep you safe, content, and comfortable, and to strive to be the woman you need, whether you know it or not." She chuckled softly, her voice smooth, belying the nerves he could feel in her hands. "I love you, and will love you always."

There was something else from the Officiant, but Cal heard nothing. They exchanged rings, and then he wrapped himself around Alyse and kissed her as emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

He only heard one other thing. "I now pronounce you Colonel and Mrs. Calvin Fischer; man and wife."

* * *

There was no doubt in Alyse's mind as she danced in the arms of her dashing blond _husband_; Cal really was a handsome prince! Or did marrying her make him king of their little town-house castle? It didn't really matter. He was all hers and she was now Alyse Fischer. She loved the sound. Her heart fluttered as she looked into his silver-gray eyes, sparkling with a happy light she was beginning to see more and more often. Usually though, she only saw it when they were alone. Today… well they might as well be alone for all he seemed to notice the guests when they were on the dance floor.

"So," Cal asked softly, "Is it everything you hoped?"

"More," Alyse replied. "Everything's going perfectly."

"Don't jinx it," Cal chuckled.

"It's not luck you know," Alyse smiled, "It's skill and forethought."

"And here I thought it was all your charming good looks and talent," Cal slowed with the end of the music, and pulled her in. She moved willingly into his arms for another brief kiss.

"It's enjoyment that makes the wedding," she whispered in his ear. "And the right man."

"And woman," he agreed, his voice going husky.

Alyse patted his chest with one hand. "Easy there," she chuckled, "We have the rest of this reception and a lot of guests to see before we can disappear."

"I know," he replied. "That doesn't make it easy."

Her heart pounded a little harder. "That's all right. We've waited this long. I'm sure it'll be worth it.

* * *

"She looks so happy," Elicia rested her head against her husband's shoulder as she watched Alyse and Cal dancing. Her daughter made a truly radiant bride; but Elicia had always known she would. Cal probably wouldn't like to be told that he made a very dashing and respectable looking groom though.

"They both do," Alphonse admitted. He looked stoic, but Elicia knew he was trying not to break down and cry, from joy probably. He was so soft-hearted. They had both been a bit choked up during the ceremony.

"I remember feeling that way," Elicia smiled up at him. "I still do."

Al chuckled and kissed her. "Me too."

"I hope they're always this happy," Elicia wrapped her arm around his. "Come on, let's dance."

Warm eyes smiled back at her as Al led her onto the dance floor. "I love you, Elicia."

She giggled and fell willingly into his arms. "I love you too, Al."

* * *

His duties as the Best Man completed, Tore returned to Cecilia, who seemed quite happy to be back on his arm. Her emerald green wrap-dress was vibrant, but pretty and she was clearly enjoying herself. They danced several times after the lunch served as part of the reception before finally taking a break.

"This is such a great wedding," Cecilia gushed as Tore escorted her to the side. "When we get married it should be elegant like this! But in the spring," she amended.

Tore almost tripped over his feet. Did she say what he thought she'd said? "You want to get married?"

Cecilia stopped and looked at him, eyes going wide, and then a smile breaking out across her face as she squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'd love to! Wouldn't you?" Her deep blue eyes looked up at him with expectant bliss.

_That's not what I meant! _He hadn't been proposing, just trying to clarify if he'd heard right! But she was there, smiling so beautifully, with more adoring excitement than any woman had ever looked at him with. He wanted to get married someday… to someone. They certainly got along pretty well. Was he ever going to find a better match? "Well yeah… sure…." The _but_ never made it past his lips.

Cecilia kissed him, and any ability to object fled. Her ecstatic happiness seemed to fill the room. "Oh Tore," she sighed happily. "I knew you wanted to ask! I'm so glad you finally did," she gushed as he managed to resume heading towards the drinks table. At least, since it was a wedding, there was champagne and wine. "You have perfect timing! We can have the wedding in May."

"May?" He tried not to break a glass as he offered her one.

"I've always wanted a May wedding," Cecilia beamed at him. "Don't you like May?"

Tore sighed in his head, and smiled at her enthusiasm. It was one of her more endearing features. "Plan whatever you like," he replied as he got a drink for himself. The month didn't really matter to him. He might as well let her have whatever she wanted. Him… he'd just look forward to building something that would, he hoped, last a lifetime. "May is good with me."

* * *

When the door to the house clicked shut behind him, it was all Cal could do not to lift Alyse off her feet and carry her right upstairs to bed. What did it matter that it was only four in the afternoon? He _did_ carry her inside and into the living room!

Alyse laughed; her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you had such a classical romantic hidden in you," she teased as he kissed her passionately. Without the audience, he didn't have to worry about if it was _too much_ for polite company.

"He only comes out to play with you," Cal replied with an indignant expression he couldn't even really feel. "Whenever you desire," he added.

Alyse's cheeks turned rosy. "Well I desire that… always." Was she… yes, he thought she was. The coy smile that spread across her face was nervous, but not scared.

Cal carried her gently back to _their_ bedroom. It seemed different now, despite it having been pretty much complete for over a month. Now it was a private nest for the two of them. He had to set her down then, so she could get out of the dress.

Alyse smiled a little more confidently as she presented her back to him. "Unbutton me please?"

Cal was more than happy to oblige. His practiced hands made easy work of the row of buttons down the back of the creamy fabric. "Need help with the rest?" he teased gently. He knew she had to be nervous. She had confided her worries to him weeks ago. His only goal this evening was to make certain that Alyse had the most wonderful experience he could give her.

"Not yet," she turned around, still blushing but smiling with a bit more confidence. "I'll take care of the rest you… get things ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Cal liked the look in her eyes. When Alyse vanished into the bathroom, he was quite happy to strip out of his uniform and hang it in the closet, down to nothing but the shorts he wore underneath. He paused for a moment, wondering if she would prefer him with or without an undershirt.

A short whistle answered that question. Cal turned around to find Alyse watching with an appreciative smile.

His mouth went dry when he took in the rest of her. The short, blue lingerie was probably one of the more tasteful nightgowns he had seen, but it clung in just the right places to curves he was _finally_ about to touch! He crossed the room. "You look… amazing."

Alyse blushed again. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I like you," Cal grinned, kissing her, wrapping his arms around her silk-covered waist and enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his. "You're absolutely intoxicating… you know that?" Nearly two years of celibacy made him impatient, and while he wasn't going to rush her…it was hard.

"You sure that's me?" she whispered as he guided her gently towards the bed.

Cal sniffed her hair, enjoying the light scent of perfume but even more the scent of her skin. Alyse had a wonderful clean smell all her own. "Oh yeah… it's you all right." Before he set her down, or made a move to lie down, he smiled gently. "What do you want to do?"

Alyse bit her lip for a moment, a sudden innocence on her face that reminded him just how new this was. "I want… whatever you think I will enjoy most."

_No pressure there. _Cal chuckled. "All right then," he replied in a throaty whisper. "Your wish is my desire."

She didn't seem to feel the need to speak as he lay her gently down on the bed beside him, and Cal started slowly. Kissing and gently stroking her cheek, her neck, her bare shoulders, letting her get a feel for what it felt like to be touched intimately. Her skin was so incredibly soft and unblemished, Cal wondered if it had ever seen so much as a sunburn. She seemed to take the hint from his movements, and her own hands came up, running along his chest, the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Cal gasped slightly when she hit a particularly pleasant – if ticklish – spot down near the hem of his shorts, and redoubled the passion of his kisses.

It was slow, exploratory, deliciously pleasant play; something Cal rarely had the opportunity to indulge in. It was as fresh and rare to him as this whole first experience was to his new wife. _My wife…my Alyse. No other man will ever touch you. _

Only when he could barely contain himself, when she seemed ready to move beyond the touching, did Cal make any movement to undress her. Alyse responded willingly, though her whole face was still as rosy as her lips. The blush, he found, continued faintly on most of her body, and he was sure he had never seen anything so attractive.

There was one brief moment where he caught a flicker of fear in her eyes, but Cal had no intention of playing rough, not this time. Gentle assurances soothed her fears, and for the first time in his life – really and truly – Cal understood the difference between sex and making love.

* * *

Alyse never wanted to move again. There was something wonderful and perfect about cuddling in bed with Cal, his chest pressed to her back, his arm over her waist, cradling her. She felt amazingly light, released… so many things she had heard and observed over the years suddenly made sense. She smiled. "So that's what you couldn't wait for."

Cal chuckled, and she felt his lips brush her neck, which tingled and made her shiver slightly. "No, that's what I've _been_ _waiting_ for."

"Very patiently," Alyse admitted. She tried to imagine what it must be like to do that regularly, and then abstain for so long. "I appreciate it."

"I'm glad," Cal replied. "It was more than worth the wait."

Alyse was grateful that she didn't start blushing again at the compliment. "Good." She turned a little in his arms so she could see him, tousled hair in his face. "I have to admit I was expecting something… rougher." From all the things she had been told, and the word going around for so many years about what a vigorous lover the Whitewater Alchemist was.

"Does it bother you that it wasn't?" Cal asked.

"Not at all," Alyse shook her head. "It was just easier than I was expecting."

"Well if you want," Cal grinned, "Next time we can play around a little more; see what else you enjoy."

From the way he said it, Alyse had the feeling there was a whole lot more she hadn't even begun to experience last night. It didn't have to be exactly the same every time, and probably wouldn't. He was right about something else… there would be plenty of _next_ times. "I like that idea." She smiled, and kissed his lips warmly. Of all the wonderful experiences today now, here, in the intimate privacy of their own home, in_ their_ bed, it all felt the most real.

They were_ finally_ married.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Finis! *Sniffles and hands around the hankies* And the end of the era of 'Cal as Bachelor' has reached us. ;) But never fear, next story coming next week without fail! And over the Holidays expect a couple more extra chapters. :)


End file.
